


Seto Mutou verse (Aka they're still cousins verse)

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Happy, Happy Seto, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seto and Jou are idiots, Seto and Mokuba are not adopted by Gozaburo, Seto is the mom friend, Slow Burn, Yugi and Seto are cousins, they're related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Ficlet collection based off my tumblr AU post where Seto and Yugi are cousins in present day as well as Egypt.Aka:Seto and Mokuba are adopted by Sugoroku and have a happy childhood(Alternatively Seto is the mom friend and a protective big brother)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned charater death (but it's Seto and Mokuba's parents so it's canonical)
> 
> This is the point where canon divergeces
> 
> OC's mentioned for are parents names (not sure is Yugi's parents names were ever mentioned before)

Sugoroku only found out through happenstance, they’d lost contact with Akito ages ago after he and his brother had…well it wasn’t so much a falling out as it was a complete explosion of their relationship or really anything, Akito completely cut all ties with his brother.

It has happened one of the times Sugoroku had been in Egypt and…well he’d come back to only 1 son not 2.

Akito had cut his brother out of his life…even if that meant cutting him out to.

He’d never been able to find Akito after that, he’d tried but…he didn’t know where he was, he didn’t even really have an idea where he’s have gone.

…It was a harsh and brutal wake up call, he’d been away for far too long, too much time away from his family.

He’d not been there to help his son’t to mediate, they’d only been young and him not being there…it had just added fuel to the fire.

He regretted it…so much, he doesn’t go away after that really, he couldn’t, he was scared he’d come back and Yukuto wouldn’t be there either.

 

Not that that matters any more…Yukuto’s gone now.

He’d lost both his sons at this point.

 

But still he’d always hoped Akito would come home, would reach out to them  
.  
Akito knew where they were, and they had no idea where he was…so it was up to him.

 

Even after all these years he’s still kept hoping he’d hear something, anything…he wanted to see his son again.

He…never thought it would have been an obituary.

An obituary from an old news paper, one he wasn’t even going to look at.

He’d only seen it because he’d needed to cover the broken window and wasn’t really paying attention until…he caught a glimpse of the picture…of his son.

His son who had been dead for other a year.

Both of his sons were gone, both dead and buried and gone.

His son who had died and he never knew…he'd taken his wifes last name…no wonder he couldn’t find him.

His son had gotten married….

And now he was dead,

His son was dead and he;d never known.

 

His son who also had children, 2 sons of his own.

2 sons who have been in an orphanage.

His grandsons.

 

In less than an hour after reading the paper Sugoroku is sitting at the counter on the phone with the orphanage arranging the adoption, broken window left forgotten.

He see’s Yugi looking round the corner confused at his Grandpa’s tear stained face.

But Sugoroku just smiles “were going to meeting someone very special soon Yugi”

He failed his son; failed both of his sons really, he will not fail his grandsons.

He smiles and wipes his tears as he ruffles his Yugi’s hair “you’re cousins will be coming home soon”

Seto and Mokuba Mutou will be coming home soon.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto still can't believe this is happening, that he and Mokuba have family...he still can't quite believe everything's going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seto's first meeting with Yugi and just general thoughts after the adoption.

Seto was still cautious, it’s been only him and Mokuba for over a year now and he’s been looking after them, looking after his baby brother, making sure he was safe.

Refusing adoptions because they wouldn’t take Mokuba, dealing with bullies and…

It’s, it’s been a lot…

So he’s a little sceptical when his long lost grandfather showed up.

It was too good to be true.

To have family left family willing to take them both.

Seto hadn’t believed it until his grandfather had shown him pictures of his dad when he was younger; it was weird to see he’d never really seen pictures before.

He still hadn’t fully believed it though; he’d been waiting for other penny to drop

Even as the last papers were signed.

Even as he and Mokuba climb into the car with their bags.

He still can’t really believe this is happening.

He still holds Mokuba’s hand tightly as they drive through the streets, leaving to a completely different side of town.

As far from the orphanage as possible, which is just fine with Seto.

His disbelief and stoic façade fades when they reach their destination, he can’t help the wave of excitement as he stares at the Game Shop in front of them with wide eyes.

His Grandfather chuckles when he sees his expression and Seto can’t school it back because it’s a game shop, he gets to live in a game shop, will he be able to get more duel monster cards? What other games can he learn to play? So many questions bubble up through his head.

He’s so caught up in his own thoughts he only hears the end of what his Grandfather asks him ”do you like many games?”

“Big brother’s great at everything like chess and checkers and all those games” Mokuba explains excitedly “but he’s best at duel monsters! It’s our favourite big brother is amazing at it!”

He sees his Grandfather expression brighten even more “duel monster’s is a brilliant game I play myself quite a bit” Seto and Mokuba both stare up at their grandfather in awe “your cousin is a big fan to” he adds 

Seto tenses a bit at that, because right…they have a cousin his expression falls a bit as he remembers all the kids at the orphanage.

It doesn’t matter if they’re related Seto thinks as he follows his Grandfather into the shop, he won’t let anyone mess with Mokuba,

“Yugi come meet your cousins” Grandfather calls out as they enter the shop.

Seto’s eyes keep darting around in awe, because this is heaven there are so many games, so many cards, he wants to go and look at them all but he forces himself not to not until he knows what he’s dealing with he won’t let anyone mess with Mokuba he…

The small boy with tri coloured spiked hair looks up at him in fear and Seto feels his expression drop and morph into one of confusion…  
This…this is his cousin?

He thought his cousin was his age this boy is barley taller than Mokuba?

He also looks like Mokuba to staring up at Seto with wide cautious eyes…

Oh

Huh

“Yugi this is Seto and Mokuba” Grandfather introduces them “Seto, Mokuba this is Yugi”

Seto stares down at his cousin who looks and acts so much like his baby brother and smiles “…so you like duel monsters right?”

He watches his cousins expression light up

And Seto finally let’s himself, for the first time in other a year just relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seto just instantly see's Yugi and big brother senses activate.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first impressions of Jou and Seto...it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the slow burn that is these 2 idiots realising they like each other.

Jounochi honestly couldn’t believe the little kid was in his grade.

He couldn’t believe he was even in high school.

He was tiny

And a total weakling

 

Both he and Honda hand mentioned it, before.

Anzu has other heard and told them to back off.

 

But hey they were just going to help the shortie toughen up a bit.

He seemed like a total doormat

He clearly needed to toughen up.

 

It wasn’t malicious or anything

Well not to malicious

The kid was looking though some weird dumb cards smiling when Honda and him headed over and yanked the cards out of his hands.

It was only a little teasing that’s all.

It certainly did not warrant the kick that slammed into his ankle making him fall to the side and into Honda as the cards were deftly pulled out of his hand

“WHAT THE HELL?!” his yelp of pain morphed into an angry scowl

He stared up at the tall quiet classmate who Jou honestly hadn’t paid much attention to

He certainly was now as the boy glared down at him with a look that if…well if looks could kill he’d be dead

He heard Honda yelp in shock and move back under the boys gaze

 

Jou just stands up, the bastards actually taller than him shit, and glares back

“THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” he yelled because, fuck he could kick hard his ankle was throbbing in pain and ack it actually hurt to stand on it

The boys glare darkened even more 

Oh shit he was going to get kicked again

“Seto-nii” he heard the shortie say

Wait…

WHAT?!

“One second Yugi” the boy…Seto that was right…

Oh wait these 2 had the same surname

HOW THE FUCK WERE THESE 2 RELATED?

Seto leaned forward and said in a cool calm and dangerous voice “stay away from my cousin or else!”

Jou blinked “Cousin?” his brain still trying to figure out what was happening and how these 2 shared the same DNA.

The boy then turned away totally ignoring him and handing the cards back to Yugi face softening “here”

“Thanks Seto-nii but you didn’t need” The boy begins but is cut off by a raised eyebrow

Seto glared back at him one more time before turning away “let me know if they try anything again” he called out to Yugi

Jou felt his hackles raise moving after him “HEY” he snapped and the boy didn’t even turn around “OI WHAT THE HELL?”

 

Seto just glared back at him as he sat down “Like I said don’t mess with my cousin… If you try anything again I’ll know” he threatened dangerously before his lips curned up into a small smirk as he added “mutt”

Jou felt his indignation rise as he opened his mouth to scream

“Jounochi take your seat please” he heard the teacher call out

He blinked turning to look he hadn’t even relaised break had ended he slowly walked back to his seat 

 

He could see the bastard still had that smirk on his face

Ok it was official

HE HATED HIM!!!

 

 

 

“you really didn’t need to do that you know” Yugi says later as they’re heading home.

Seto just glances at him rolling his eyes a little. 

Honestly both him and Mokuba are the same.

“I’m not just going to let people mess with you, you know that” he says matter of factly.

Becaues it’s his job,

He’s they’re big brother cousin…eh same difference, he looks after them.

“I really don’t think he meant any harm though” Yugi says smiling.

 

Give him strength.

Why does his cousin have to me a litteral ball of sunshine

He walways see’s the good in people.

It’s sometimes a real problem.

Like the little idots who tried to steal some of his favorit cards before with the exuse of ‘borrowing’

Yugi trusts people to much to quickly sometimes.

“He’s a mutt” Seto says shaking his head remembering the brute blonde who had barked out insults and looked utterly befuddled at their relation.

He shakes his head slightly before Yugi catches his eye.

His cousin’s expression is puzzled head tilted slightly and a look of concentration on his face that’s normal reserved for their duels.

“what is it?” he asks eyebrow raised.

“…you called him a mutt” he observes slowly.

“yes” Seto admits at length confused “he was barking out insults it seemed fitting”

“…you never give people nicknames” Yugi says 

Seto stops short and stares at his cousin “…Yugi that’s not a nickname it’s an insult”

His cousin stares back utterly unconvinced.

Like he’s trying to call his bluff.

Which won’t work.

Because Seto is not bluffing.

“I don’t belive you” Yugi says still staring at him in thought.

Seto shakes his head in exasperation as he starts walking again “it’s an insult Yugi why would I give him a nickname”

“I don’t know you tell me?” Yugi says with a small smile.

Seto makes a show of rolling his eyes and ruffles his cousins hair.

Forgetting about then annoying mutt.

He shouldn’t mess with Yugi again and so Seto should never have to deal with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba after being told: That's totally a nickname
> 
> Seto:For love of!
> 
> Sugoroku: Oh defiantly
> 
>  
> 
> Seto:...I hate this family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
